


An April of Nwalin - 2020 edition

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A collection of not-connected nwalin ficlets based on a list of 30 prompts generated through theRandom Word Generator.To be posted daily with warnings/tags.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 24





	1. without

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dull. Tags/warnings: major character death, angst, post-Botfa.

After, when all that had been left unsaid had been locked away into a deep and dark recess of Nori’s mind, his spirit seemed to dull, to lose the edge it had always had, the vivacious mischief which Dwalin had so often claimed to love not at all lost and missing.

His siblings observed him with heavy hearts and tried to help, as much as they could, and while their love held Nori back from a final solution to his mourning, there was a part of him which had died along with Dwalin and would not be coming back.

When he let himself think about it, Nori wondered at how he could ever have thought loving another so passionately had been a good idea. Colours had run out of his days, he existed, but did not live, for his heart remained buried alongside Dwalin at the heart of the mountain, and all he was left were mourning braids and the dullness of a life without Dwalin.


	2. the bane of Nori's existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: observant. Tags/warnings: pining Nori (not that he'd admit it), Ered Luin, Captain of Guard Dwalin & Thief Nori.

Nori has been keeping an eye on one Dwalin son of Fundin, the Captain of the City Guard at Ered Luin, the Kings cousin and the bane of Nori’s existence, for three distinct reasons.

Firstly, Nori’s fingers might be a little too light when it comes to other people’s possessions, especially shiny and easily pocketable pretty things, and his ears are a little too eager to listen to the secrets of others as well, and parting with them for a price. Both of those things are something neither Dori nor the population at large don’t really like. Nori isn’t stopping.

Secondly, said Dwalin son of Fundin is unfairly arresting in appearance, with his big muscles and height, which distract Nori more than they should, but there is no not thinking about those big hands touching him as the captain claps him in irons… Nori may have more fantasies about Dwalin arresting him that it is healthy for him.

Thirdly, Nori absolutely cannot allow those hands to be laid upon his person or, Mahal help him, he _will_ jump Dwalin son of Fundin, captain of the guard or not, and have his wicked way with him. So, he cannot allow him to know about his interest, no matter what.

Nori should be less observant, and never get caught, for it can’t end well for him, because he is not Dwalin wants.


	3. trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: eatable.  
> Tags/warnings: modern-AU, University, meet-cute

The first time Dwalin sees the pretty red-head across the room at the party, he senses trouble. The young man has it and flaunts it, showing a lot more skin that the winter season warrants, and how he can walk in those tighter than tight skinny jeans is a mystery, later, Dwalin is to learn it’s true at Uni as well. But all he knows now is that the pretty young man notices him watching, grins at him, and gives him a very slow and lingering once over, not hiding his interest one bit.

_Trouble._

The way the red-head moves to him, crossing the room with people parting for him, cannot be described as anything else as _sauntering_ and he keeps looking at Dwalin like he’s edible, the most delectable morsel imaginable. 

‘I’m Nori!’ is announced close to his ear, as the music is rather loud, and that lithe body is pressed against his side, a hand wandering along his bicep, appreciative.

There’s a stumble, suddenly, and Dwalin crabs, automatically, ending up with an armful of trouble. He can’t look away, pretend away his interest, hide the way his body responds, and Nori _is_ pretty, more so up close. ‘Dwalin.’

‘Well… I could just about eat you up, you know?’

Later that night, he did, slowly and throroughly. Dwalin did not complain.


	4. successfully wooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: succesfully  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, fools in love

To say that Nori, of house Ri, was exceedingly smug after having successfully nabbed one Dwalin son of Fundin for his own would have been a gross understatement, nay, a blatant lie.

Because Nori flaunted his success, he gloated about it, he climbed Dwalin like a tree in company, whatever company, and crowed ‘I’m fucking this!’

He made Dwalin want to throttle him and never touch him again, or even acknowledge he knew him, he was that obnoxious, but Dwalin was of course also too far gone on Nori, too attached and successfully wooed to ever really turn him away.


	5. promise beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: round  
> tags/warnings: excessive fluff, beads and braids, marriage proposal  
> 

They are smooth and round and heavy where they sit on the palm of Nori’s hand, placed there with reverence by Dwalin, who has his heart in his eyes, where Nori’s feels like it is beating its way out of his chest.

There is no denying what they are: a pair of promise beads, carefully crafted and wearing their personal sigils intertwined, Dwalin’s axes crossed with Nori’s knives, a tangible sign of their commitment to each other.

Nori can barely breathe. He thinks his eyes must be as round as the beads as he looks up from them at Dwalin, who is waiting, quiet and patient, who would wait for Nori for as long as he needed, Nori now knows. Offering beads means offering braids means offering the sort of permanence Nori has never had with a lover. Yet, no lover he has had before Dwalin has gotten as deep under his skin and managed to see into his heart and _love_ him and be important to Nori as _family_ , only Dwalin ever has.

And if Nori did not love him back he would refuse, he still hesitates for a breath, a stuttering heartbeat, because he _knows_ that he will end up causing more hurt to Dwalin than what he is prepared for, more than anyone should be expected to face, yet, he cannot say no, not now when the heavy and _right_ weight of the beads is on his palm, now that he is already picturing how his copper hair will look woven in with Dwalin’s black in their marriage braids, how it will look and feel to bear beads with their initials combined.

Dwalin reaches and wipes away the tears Nori has not realized he has been shedding and his eyes are cloudy with tears as well. The words are formal, but there is nothing formal or emotionless in Dwalin’s voice as he speaks them. ‘Would you give me the pleasure of seeing you wear my beads and promise to be mine, to court, to love, to cherish and bind, for the rest of our days?’

Nori’s hand curls around the beads protectively, careful, so careful, like they are the most fragile thing and he shifts his head to kiss the hand now cupping his cheek. ‘I shall.’

Dwalin brings their lips together in a long, tender kiss, and they press their foreheads together, both breathless by the fact that they are here, that they found each other, that Nori has said yes, that they will never be with anyone else ever again, as once Nori has chosen, he will not let go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: draconian  
> Tags/warnings: drabble, silliness, creature!nori  
> 
> 
> (I know this doesn't quite hit the prompt on the head but... I'm going with it.)

If one had not known, it was easily missed; that flash of fire in those lovely violet eyes, pupils narrowing to slits and then back to round, when Nori was truly irate, when he was angry.

Dwalin had found it surprising at first, but never unsettling, and he relished the way Nori’s body always ran a little hotter, on cold nights out in the wilds it was a blessing.

And there were… other advantages, as Dwalin did love all of Nori, in whatever form, and as often as he reasonably could.

To be loved by a dragon was a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I will not write what some of you might be asking.


	7. The Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tasteful  
> Tags/Warnings: Alternate Universe - Not Modern, Arranged Marriage, Angst, Fluff, Mutual Ravishment  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the incomparable [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen), all mistakes are my own.

When they are finally introduced to each other at the signing of the betrothal agreement, Dwalin is somewhat shocked to note that before him is the pretty waif whom he actually knew intimately, though he had always been quite sure that the name they had given him had not been the one their family knew them by, not that he could have faulted them, having given a fake name himself out of necessity.

Dwalin shouldn’t really have frequented the kind of places where the two of them had met, but once he’d crossed paths with this particular russet-haired beauty, there had been no keeping away, and he’d only gone back for him, and they had learned each other’s bodies intimately, if not each other’s names or the minutiae of each other’s lives.

Yet, here they are now, with Dwalin’s usually scantily-glad paramour, who’d had Dwalin deep down his throat not two nights hence, now standing before him dressed to impress. It should have looked strange, but the clothes had been well-chosen and accentuated the undeniable attractiveness beneath them.

Dwalin could not say that these clothes — a well-cut suit in purple so dark that it was almost black coupled with a pale lilac shirt and ruff — became his lover any more than the corset and artfully frayed skirts he’d last seen him in, or that the carefully coiffed ponytail is somehow less than the wild mane Dwalin loves to run his fingers through, it was simply a different facet of him.

Despite that it hadn’t been reasonable nor something one did with a lover one met without exchanging real names, only sharing bodies and pleasure, Dwalin had fallen in love and his mind is reeling now, now that his arranged marriage, one that he had agreed to out of duty, might end up being the love-match he’d never dared hope for.

_Nori, son of Veri, of house Ri,_ is now bowing to Dwalin and saying ‘Well met, Nori, at your service,’ like he hadn’t been balls deep in Dwalin last they met.

Dwalin sketches a bow, hoping that his momentary confusion hasn’t been noticed by his brother or future brother-in-law, ‘Dwalin, at yours and your family’s.’ 

His heart warms at the proprietary way Nori ̶ and what a relief it was to _finally_ put a real name to the man he adored, but had thought he could never have ̶ is looking him over, as if assessing whether or not he was acceptable, even when all decisions had already been taken out of their hands. Yet, they have to act coy, pretend that they do not know each other, since their families could not know, and looking at Nori’s elder sibling Dori, the very picture of a prim and proper dwarf and a guild-master, _especially_ not Nori’s family.

Their easy connection would undoubtedly go down in family lore as a romantic tale, Dwalin is sure, his mind already racing ahead of itself into a happily ever after they weren’t guaranteed, and they would never hear the end of having fallen in love at first sight, as Dwalin knew that he wore his heart in his sleeve.

‘Dwalin, why don’t you take Nori to the gardens and we’ll discuss the final details with Dori before the signing,’ Balin suggests, a hand on his arm. ‘It might be a while.’

He nods to his brother, who hopefully does not read the truth of the situation all too clearly from Dwalin’s face, and offers his arm to Nori, who takes it without question.

‘That sounds lovely,’ Nori says, sounding demure, proper, everything Dwalin knows he’s not, unless their nights together have been an utter sham. ‘Come, let us leave our brothers to the paperwork.’

*

‘Did you know?’ Dwalin has to ask once they have reached the welcome privacy of the tree tunnel that led to the rose-garden, away from prying eyes and ears.

Nori’s pale features are dappled with green sunlight and he has never looked more beautiful than now, when Dwalin is allowed to want him, might get to keep him, not just have him for the occasional night filled with mutually satisfying ravishment.

Nori sighs. ‘I did _not_ know, I was dreading this,’ he squeezes Dwalin’s arm, ‘but since it’s you, I’m not _terribly_ disappointed.’ His voice is light and teasing.

Dwalin simply cannot take it any longer, but has to spin Nori around and kiss him, pressing him up against the nearest tree. Nori makes a choked noise as their lips meet and then wraps himself around Dwalin, and it is like it’s always been: easy.

They kiss for a long moment under the shelter of the trees. Dwalin should care about leaving marks on Nori’s pale skin with his beard, but somehow finds himself not caring, and Nori makes the best little gasps as he does and doesn’t protest, which is all the encouragement he needs.

‘Now,’ Nori says, his quick hands already undoing Dwalin’s belt, ‘am I allowed to give my to-be-husband my mouth, or would that be unseemly?’

Dwalin leans against the tree behind him for support, not exactly sure when Nori had managed to reverse their positions, and Nori _would_ ruin his smart trousers, but he can’t seem to care about that. ‘Go ahead, my spouse-to-be, you’re already familiar enough with it as is.’

And Nori gives him his mouth, on his knees in the green shadows, eager and wet and moaning.

Once Dwalin has shuddered through his orgasm and spilled down Nori’s throat, his hands absolutely ruining Nori’s careful coiffure, there is a moment of… something. Like they are standing on an edge from which there will be no return. Nori’s hand on the skin of Dwalin’s stomach is like a brand.

‘Would you have me, now, husband-to-be?’ 

Nori’s voice makes it sound like he’s asking for more than for Dwalin to satisfy his needs in kind.

Dwalin has to take a steadying breath. And he has to ask, while they’re here, even if Nori, as his public self, has pleasured him without hesitation. ‘Are you…’ he swallows, mouth dry, part of him still expects heartbreak,‘…would you choose me if we weren’t promised? For my own sake?’

‘Yes,’ comes without hesitation from Nori, a gasped promise.

Without his heels on Nori has to stretch on his toes to claim Dwalin’s lips in a kiss, soft and reverent, but they manage. After, he’s just held in the comfort of Nori’s arms around him.

Feeling the hardness of Nori’s unsatisfied passion poking against him, Dwalin ruffles his beloved’s disarranged hair. ‘You’re still…’

‘I _have_ to have you.’ Nori’s voice is raw and it makes Dwalin clench.

‘I’m not prepared.’

‘I am.’

It’s just how Nori is and should not make Dwalin flinch, but it does. A slender hand on his cheek prods him to look at Nori and the look on his face is as honest as Dwalin’s ever seen, pained and melting into delight.

‘I only have it because I came here to be disappointed and knew I’d have to find privacy after and please myself while thinking of _you_.’

The words are more meaningful, coming from Nori, than any elaborate love-confessions ever could be.

‘You would have done so?’

Nori grins at him. ‘Don’t have to now, do I? Can _have_ you. I’ll get to have you all to myself.’

Dwalin pulls him close and bends down to murmur into his ear. ‘How would you like me now?’

‘Well, as I so obligingly gave you my mouth, maybe you could give me yours in kind? And your lovely fingers, as an added bonus, because I’m ever so creedy.’

‘How could I ever refuse, when you ask so nicely?’

He gives Nori his mouth and his fingers and brings him to a gasping climax, both of them stretched down on the pebble-covered path, in the green shade under the canopy of trees.

After, when they’ve righted their clothes, they walk to the bench in the rose garden, where Nori sits upon Dwalin’s lap and he lets him, and they talk of the future, and they dream, and say ‘I love you’ in so many ways without ever even using the words. And they have no more secrets. 

*

If their respective siblings notice their slightly dishevelled appearances when they finally return for tea and cake and signing of contracts, they have the decorum to not mention it.


	8. experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: scientific  
> Tags/Warnings: consensual kink, silly fools in love, modern-AU  
> 

‘Nori…’ Dwalin said, though even he knew that he sounded half-hearted at best, and he wasn’t actually doing anything to shift Nori away from his lap, or could deny the pleasure of having him there.

Nori wriggled his perfect little ass and _squeezed_ around him, the bastard. ‘Shush, I’m doing a scientific experiment.’ He would have sounded more convincing if his ass hadn’t been full of Dwalin’s hard cock.

He shifted again and did the wriggle he had learned early on in their relationship would make Dwalin lose his words quick and nut like a shot. But he would _not_ break first. Instead, he asked, albeit through slightly gritted teeth: ‘What sort of scientific experiment?’

‘Nothing much,’ Nori said, shifting and gasping in delight as he took his pleasure, ‘just trying to figure out how long it’ll take you before you call in sick to work.’

‘I have an important meeting!’

‘And yet I notice you’re not shifting me away despite that _very important_ meeting.’

‘You were on me when I woke up, I thought you were giving me a morning treat, not a whole morning sex-marathon.’

‘Your own fault for giving me blanket permission to have my way with you when you sleep. And you _know_ how easy it is to get you hard when you sleep.’

‘Nori…’

‘Dwalin…’

Dwalin’s hands were on Nori’s hips, as they’d been when he woke up from a pleasant dream into equally pleasant reality, hard and inside of Nori and the familiar restraint of a cock-ring around his base, and he decided that his meeting really could be postponed, as this was eminently more vital. Especially if Nori kept squeezing like that. Nori perched on his lap for hours would be good.

‘Fine.’

‘Hah!’ Nori crowed, ‘I was sure you’d last longer than five minutes.’

‘I’m revoking your sleep-sex privileges if you don’t shut up when I call work.’

‘Shutting up!’ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: omniscient  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, angst  
> 

Their first time Dwalin hadn’t needed to breathe a word and Nori was already there, giving him exactly what he wanted.

He seemed to almost know Dwalin’s body better than he himself did, ever had, bringing him to gasping ecstasy with the lightest of touches, but oh, what touches!

As Dwalin fell to slumber, held in Nori’s arms where he felt like belonging, where he’d been gathered without even having to ask, wouldn’t have thought to think to ask, he wished Nori would be there for the rest of his days.

It was good that he didn’t see ahead, then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: decorous  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble  
> 

‘Why couldn’t you have chosen someone less---’

‘I dare you to finish that sentence,’ Dwalin said, growling, crossing his arms, which had wrapped around Nori just this morning and held him close as Dwalin kissed him goodbye.

Balin massaged his temples. ‘Fine. I won’t say it.’

‘He’s not indecorous, he’s just… Nori.’

‘That is  _ exactly _ what worries me.’

‘Balin…’

‘He’s just the sort to break your heart and you know it.’

‘If he does, his being improper won’t have anything to do with it. And I already braided him in bond, nothing could be more decorous.’

Balin conceded his defeat.


	11. the only comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imaginary  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, grief, unhealthy coping mechanisms  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take stock of yourself before reading, this one's a downer.

Nori didn't sleep alone, even  _ after _ , but that wasn’t something he shared with anyone, for how could he?

He didn’t wish or need for the pity such an admission would have garnered him, nor any sort of intervention that would surely been forced upon him.

So, he clung to the only comfort he had, the ghost of a memory still in his… _their_ _bed_ , the sense of arms wrapping around him, close and safe. He dreamed of soft words and kisses and a life he’d been denied.

There was no harm in it… and he always remembered in the morning.


	12. scrawny if wiry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: scrawny  
> Tags/Warnings: angst  
> 

The first time Dwalin met Nori, he was nothing but a scrap of a ground-born dwarf, scrawny if wiry, and as distrusting as could be expected of someone who'd had the life Nori had.

It did not help that the first time they met was because Dwalin arrested Nori for stealing, which he felt ashamed for after Nori’s brother Dori came to collect him with their youngest sibling in tow, a hollow-eyed young thing Dwalin much later learned was called Ori, and whom Nori clutched tight to his chest once released.

After that, Dwalin was sure Nori still stole, but he seemed to have simply learned how to not get caught, by Dwalin or anyone.

Dwalin still saw him about, scrawny as ever, sometimes alone, sometimes with his siblings, but always furtive and uneasy, even in the hard-earned peace of Ered Luin.

And his heart ached for him, even when he didn’t really know him, for he saw the strength of Nori’s devotion to his family and admired him for it.

Eventually, he did get to see how very scrawny Nori indeed was under his clothes, as well. His for one night and not more.

Or so he thought


	13. because she can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: near  
> Tags/Warnings: femslash, rule 63, there be smut  
> 

‘Dwalin… _please_ …’

Dwalin absolutely loves it when Nori’s like this, when she _begs_ , when she’s made her feel so good, so lost in her pleasure that she feels like she _can_.

Nori makes a sound that would be agonized in any other situation, but which Dwalin can only call bereft now they’re naked and sweaty and pleasuring each other.

‘Please… what?’ Dwalin asks, delighting in the weak glare Nori sends her way, admires the way her chest heaves, absolutely fucking loves the shade of red her mound has flushed… all Dwalin’s doing. 

There’s a disgusted, inarticulate sound, and an insistent heel digging into Dwalin’s back. ‘Fucking put your fucking mouth back and finish what you started, you tease!’

And Dwalin loves her words as well, swears and all. ‘Tease?’ She can’t help herself, even when she’s aching to get back to her delicious task.

‘Fuck me!’

Nori’s frustration makes Dwalin throb between her legs, but not so that she would want to tease more, as wildly alluring it makes Nori, and this’ll only be the first of many tonight.

Dwalin puts her mouth on Nori again, on her flushed and swollen folds, on her hard gem, which she licks and licks and licks until Nori can’t hold back any longer and comes, shuddering and cursing. She nuzzles Nori, whiskers and all, uncaring of Nori’s little over-wrought whimpers, she’s allowed.

‘Dwalin…’

And she knows that tone, but doesn’t let Nori sway her, she has had Nori begging, so she can have her way with her until she’s utterly spent, as they’ve agreed.

‘Later, love…’ she says, low and soft.

So, Nori subsides, let’s Dwalin continue to have her way with her body, making her climax anew with barely a touch and then again, with fingers, big and deft, filling Nori snug and nice… and then a final time, after, once Nori is absolutely near her limit, when she could come with a word alone, Dwalin puts her mouth on her again and tastes deep, listens to Nori whimper her pleasure, feels her shudder it against her tongue.

Dwalin lies beside Nori, who sprawls limply, breath heavy, body spent, gathering her against her side to hold and soothe, and puts her hand to use on herself, coming hard and fast and perfect.


	14. what no braid or bead can prove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: alleged  
> Tags/Warnings: angst & fluff, Ered Luin, Erebor, fools in love  
> 

‘You can’t prove anything!’ Nori spat, wriggling in the guard’s grasp.

‘Can’t I? So, if I searched, I wouldn’t find anything that didn’t belong to you on your person?’ 

Nori squirmed and bucked, he had always hated being searched, of a stranger’s hands patting over his clothes. And he had a hard time holding back the panic that sometimes welled, that welled up now, the shadow of past touch that had been… unwanted to the extreme. It was somehow worse now, for even if these hands were thorough, the touch did not linger where it didn’t need to… and somehow, Nori wanted it to, even when he shouldn’t. 

‘Hm, well…’ the guard said, his hands stopping in their search after he hadn’t found anything, like Nori had known he wouldn’t, for the guard had not been _that_ thorough, and wasn’t that a blessing?

Nori felt like vibrating out of his skin, all the same.

‘Can I go now?’ Nori asked, did not demand, knew how to act sensible, despite what Dori always said, and his voice was _not_ ragged, it wasn’t. The big hand around his upper arm was like a brand, a shackle, and the only thing keeping him up, somehow.

‘Well, keep your fingers away from where they don’t belong, alright? You can go.’

He was released. He fled without looking back. But this wouldn’t be the last he saw of that particular guard, whose name he later learned to have been Dwalin, and whose touch lingered on him, as did Dwalin’s eyes, even though Nori didn’t know of that.

*

In Ered Luin no one could ever prove that Nori was the one who held Dwalin’s heart, and Dwalin his. It was a closely guarded secret shared between the two of them, not even their siblings knew… everything others knew was pure gossip, some with substance, some without.

What they did not admit in braid or bead couldn’t be proven, and so not used against them… and if they were sometimes caught in a compromising situation, well, that proved nothing except the fact that Nori was a shameless flirt and seemingly bent on embarrassing Dwalin, who did not seem to mind overmuch, all told.

But the Quest for Erebor would be the undoing to decades of secrecy, and Dwalin, for one, was glad. Once the Mountain was theirs, dearly bought, Nori ended up admitting to their long-time courtship, and preened and showed off Dwalin’s braids and beads to all who would care to see, and he never shrank from Dwalin’s touch.

And all was well.


	15. perfectly suited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: suitable  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, fluff  
> 

On the surface, they shouldn’t have been suitable for each other — a guard who was also the king’s cousin and a tiefling who is a spy as well — yet, they do. Are more than perfectly suited to each other, in personality and their chosen crafts.

Dwalin protected and defended the king, while Nori ferreted and out and stole secrets that could be used to defend said king.

In private they complemented each other well, wrapping around each other in bed, sharing secrets and pleasure, sharing beads and braids and bonds of love and family.

They’re absolutely perfectly suited.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: murky  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble  
> 

Nori’s idea of what is proper, what is right, is somewhat murky, as are his thoughts about other folks property and it’s possession.

Dwalin doesn’t mind his less than properness, not when it comes to their advantage, and is willing to give Nori his pleasure in barely hidden corners, where they’re always in danger of getting caught.

But there is nothing murky about their feelings for each other, which run deep and steady and mithril-strong. Dwalin had known from the first moment Nori’s interested eyes fell on him that he wouldn’t be let go of. He’s never liked belonging better.


	17. cracked stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dead  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, death, loss of child, crafted pebblings  
> PROCEED WITH CAUTION.
> 
> ....

The stone had _cracked_ where no crafted stone should ever crack, no Mahal-blessed stone ever _should_. 

Nori wanted to cradle the almost-pebbling in his arms, that lost vessel of their hopes, but he feared like he might hurt the the broken form which would never bear the spark of life, now, knew that he would fall utterly apart if he did.

Because…

He had thought, _had believed_ , that this was something he could, would, get to have: a family with Dwalin, a pebbling of their own.

But no such blessing would be granted to them, it seemed, they were not deemed worthy, no… _he_ wasn’t. He should have been content with the blessing of Dwalin’s love, not reach where he wasn’t allowed. He had wanted too much.

‘Nori?’

Dwalin’s voice was too much, merely gentle and inquisitive… he had not yet seen, there was no shocked horror in his tone. But his footsteps were nearing and Nori had to stop---

‘Don’t!’

The shocked gasped was enough and too much at once, the strangled ‘No!’ a stab to Nori's gut, the hand landing on his shoulder more than he deserved, because this was his failure, his ---

And then Dwalin gathered him into his embrace, weeping, and Nori broke, even when he didn't deserve to, having failed Dwalin so utterly… for how could a broken thing have ever hoped to craft something whole?


	18. travel-weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: weary  
> Tags/Warnings: angst, touch-aversion, spying with any means available Nori, implied infidelity, consensual touch,

Sometimes, when Nori finally comes back from his travels, brimming with secrets to keep them all safe, he needs a period of adjusting: to being home, being in polite society, sleeping under solid rock and to being touched… being touched by Dwalin.

Dwalin gives him his space, even when all he really wants is to gather Nori in his arms and bury his face in his travel-tangled hair and breathe him in deep and feel him relax in his embrace, properly and utterly, sometimes for the first time in months. He had only done so once, when his touch wasn't wanted, before he had learned to recognize the pinched, weary look on Nori's face when he needed his space, and while Nori hadn't backed away, his breath had hitched and he'd flinched just the tiniest bit and Dwalin had released him like he'd been on fire.

Nori, of course, never says anything, doesn't tell Dwalin to keep his hands to himself, but then Dwalin never says anything about that, either, so they are united in their foolishness.

That Nori would let Dwalin touch him even when he didn't feel ready to be touched by him just shows how some parts of him are broken, maybe permanently, and that it is Dwalin’s duty as his braided spouse to keep Nori safe from himself and his bad choices, prevent him from harming himself.

A nights sleep and a long bath are usually enough to set Nori back to rights, to shake off whatever unwanted touches he had had to endure during his travels in order to gain whatever knowledge he'd been after, and to feel himself again. Dwalin knows that Nori's body is his most used asset and others have and will continue to know him intimately, but he knows, has to believe, that he is the only dwarf who has his heart.

Nori's path back to him is slow, the first touch he allows is combing and braiding, the tension of his body melting away as Dwalin touches his hair as only he is allowed, braids back the braids which declare that Nori  _ belongs _ . There is always a little sigh as Nori touches his rebraided braids, the patterns of love and kinship woven in, and it makes Dwalin smile and ache. No-one but him is allowed to comb and braid, this he knows as a solid fact. Nori always combs and braids him back in kind, it is their little ritual, one step closer to feeling,  _ being _ , normal.

After the braiding they sleep, innocently wrapped up around each other like pebblings, just seeking the comfort of touch, each other's heartbeat.

Dwalin’s heart aches that it seems to take Nori a little longer each time to get back to kissing him, to touching him as lovers would, even as spouses would, and he tries not to think about why, how deep Nori goes into not being  _ his Nori _ to achieve his ends.

But his Nori always comes back to him, into all the achingly intimate and often repeated every day touches they share as two who have bound each other's hearts and souls, who have braided and promised, and Dwalin holds on and touches until he has to go without


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: giant  
> Tags/Warnings: silliness, both as cock-hungry as each other

Most would guess through Nori interaction with Dwalin that he's thirsty for his girth, simply because of how they perceive Dwalin, and what he  _ must  _ have in his trousers, based on his height and bulk alone.

Of course, they are right in their assumptions and Nori's obsessive enjoyment of Dwalin's more private assets and the way he can be found to indulge, even obsess, as Dwalin's cock and the way he uses it is a gift.

But…

Dwalin — and this goes largely unnoticed because of how his wants are perceived because of who he is — is actually equally hungry to have Nori inside him than Nori is to have him, because it’s not about girth, but how you use it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt empty  
> Rags/Warnings: drabble, smut, pwp  
> 

Nori can control himself, usually, but when he’s been away for a long time he  _ needs _ Dwalin.

Because the emptiness starts to  _ gnaw  _ at him the longer he goes without being filled by Dwalin, pounding that emptiness away, making him feel so deliciously full he can taste it.

Which is why, when he’s finally home, he always climbs Dwalin like a tree the first he sees him and starts undressing them.

They’re not always in private when this happens, but Dwalin has learned how to quickly find a secluded spot to give him what he needs, what  _ they  _ both need.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fine  
> Tags/Warnings: angst and fluff

In another life, Nori is dressed in the finest silks, bedecked with the finest jewels and the object of adoration… and did not have a hard beginning.

Only the second to last is true in this life, in which his start has been rough, where survival and comfort have been bought through deceit and suffering, namely his own. But he hasn’t cared, nor complained beyond a private sigh, for it has been his lot, and he has always been willing to do anything for his siblings, even when Dori grew sad the harder Nori got.

In another life, their family lineage was recognized and they had an easy life, the freedom in choosing any craft, the luxury of a warm bed every night and the decadence of a full belly after every meal… and the right to choose any lover they might wish.

Only the last is true in this life, where Nori has always given up on having a full belly in favour of Ori, has slept outside of a warm bed more than in one and ended up with his craft of secrets and sneaking by necessity. But Dwalin, him he chose to love, and knows, if his life had been different, he would still have chosen him.


	22. being told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: obedient  
> Tags/Warnings: rule 63, femslash, Dominant Nori / submissive Dwalin  
> 

If their positions were reversed, it would never work, never give the one who obeys the satisfaction in doing so, because it would be an act, true nature fighting against it too much.

But Dwalin?

She revels in following Nori’s orders, being subservient, letting her control slip away and give her actions and pleasure be taken care, _controlled_ , by another.

Nori would never enjoy being _told_ to put her mouth on Dwalin and give her pleasure for as long as she might want, not in the way Dwalin does, being _asked_ , yes, but never being told. And also feeling that deep frisson of pleasure obeying an order is giving Dwalin.

Her enthusiastic ministrations are appreciated by their recipient, a heel digs into the small of her back as her mouth is at work and Nori’s mouth spews profanities, gasps and praise as Dwalin eats her out.

Being praised for her obedience, how well she’s doing what she’s been told, that is another facet of Dwalin’s enjoyment. ‘You’re doing so well, making me feel so fucking good,’ sounds all the better when it’s like this… and Nori’s climax is music.

And the shudder that goes through her when Nori tells her to look up, which she does, quick and obedient.

‘Look at you…’ Nori purrs, her chest heaving, one of her hands is idly flicking a nipple, the other massaging her other breast, ‘…you look blissed out. Come up here and let me taste myself on you.’

Dwalin does, kissing Nori for all she’s worth, not pulling away until Nori taps her shoulder, telling her that she should. She obeys without conscious thought.

‘And now back down there and make me scream.’

She does.


	23. the essence of caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: care  
> Tags/Warnings: fluff, silliness, ficlet, Ri-sibling feels  
> 

Dwalin doesn’t lack in feeling, but his isn’t the skill to undertake the act of caring, not like Nori does it.

Nori cares, the depth of it cannot be denied, but when one has done something foolish, one will know it, because Nori will hash it over in minute detail liberally interspersed with scolding. (Dwalin surmises the latter is Dori’s influence, an opinion he would never dare voice to Nori, as he values the continued existence of his private parts and Nori’s handling of them.) Of course, Nori does this while tending to one's wounds, possibly with a little too much vigour to be comfortable, but he  _ will _ care for them.

Yet, when whatever harm has been done has not been the result, determined by Nori, of one's own foolishness or carelessness, then his touch is light as a feather and his words kind, if undercut by worry.

Nori is the steady heart of their home, caring for Dwalin’s well-being in small ways, often to the detriment of his own, as he will stay up all hours of the night if it’s needed. Dwalin would like to scold, but after trying once doesn’t care to repeat the experience, which had not yielded any other result than Nori disappearing in a huff for a week and Dori complaining loudly about it to Balin whenever Dwalin had been in earshot, saying what a fool his brother had braided.

So Dwalin bows to Nori’s quirks, lets him have his fussing and his brand of taking care of himself, and they live on, happily braided and content.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: distinct  
> Tags/Warnings: drabble, pwp  
> 

Nori bites his lip just so as he settles himself down in Dwalin’s lap, full of him, gasping a little as he wriggles.

Dwalin loves him like this, taking his pleasure on his cock, Nori letting him watch his delighted expressions as he sinks deeper into his pleasure, losing himself in the stretch, riding Dwalin until he’ll walk funny the next day and not care.

Nori stretched around him, squeezing him tight, would be enough on its own, but it’s his expressions, the way he looks down at Dwalin, face pleasure-drunk… that is what makes him come, more than anything.


	25. sinful pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: demonic  
> Tags/Warnings: modern-au, ex-soldier Dwalin/incubus-Nori (expect everything), unrepentant smut  
> 

Dwalin shouldn't fall for this particular pretty face, but he cannot resist the honeyed words slipping from those alluring lips, which seem designed to wrap around his cock, and make him lose his sanity altogether, and not care.

Which he does, because he is weak, because those pretty lips had said all the right things and those improbable purple eyes a lot more, and my, but had those hands been quick to divest him of his pyjama bottoms.

If it's a sin to fall, he doesn't care, for he is no devout man. However, if he were, he would gladly worship at the altar of this beauty, this decadent embodiment of sensuous pleasures. That mouth drains him from every last drop of his come, seems to wrung him dry and still leave him aching.

He is spent, but ready again quicker than his body should be able to, after a few steady caresses from those steady, slim fingers that seem to revitalise him, make his middle-aged body feel like he's a teen again.

'There… that's better,' he hears in those moneyed tones, a purring pleased sound, neither man nor woman, but in between, he thinks, 'for us both.'

_Both_ he thinks, when that lithe body of sin climbs astride him and envelopes him, ready and wet and perfect, though as he looks down, he sees that his body could be fucked as well, if he so chose, if he's deemed worthy, by this wet dream made flesh in his bed.

They're both, this demonic lover of his, and they look down at him with a hunger that must match Dwalin’s own… then they move and all thoughts are chased from his head beyond the building ache to come again gathering in his loins, sure as the tide. He wants to thrust, but a single delicate hand on his stomach holds him down as they take their pleasure on him, making the loveliest affecting little moans. Russet hair tickles his chest as they bend over him, their hips still moving, their body still taking Dwalin in. All that lovely perfection fits around him just so, snug, like they were made for him and him alone.

It seems to last a time beyond fathoming and be over in the blink of an eye, all at once. He comes so hard that he blacks out, to the feel of that lovely body squeezing around him and to the sight of that hungry gaze looking down at him as his demonic paramour touches themselves as they take Dwalin deeper than deep into their marvellous body and the words 'you fucking love this, don't you?'

He wakes to an empty bed reeking of sex and his spent body feeling used like he's spent a week wading through a swamp in full gear and then ran a marathon. Without his aches he would believe it had all been a heated dream. He feels disappointed right until he notices the sticky-note affixed to the topmost book on his bedside pile.

_You can scream my name next time._

_xxx Nori_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori was really hard to tag in this, if anyone has any ideas how to tag him better, they're very welcome!


	26. most fetching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: attractive  
> Tags/Warnings: dwarven beauty standards, Nori is the prettiest to Dwalin, fluff  
> 

All the Ri-siblings had always been considered great beauties by dwarven standards; their fine hair and beards, their lovely features, and especially their strength, making them great catches for anyone. This even despite their lack of an officially recognised lineage, even though their descendancy from the line of Durin from the wrong side of the bed was a commonly known open secret, yet never spoken of in public. Yet, lack of a name did not dilute blood.

*

Nori, with his less bulky and slimmer stature due to the deprivations of his youth, is not considered as much a beauty as his siblings, but he is still the most attractive dwarf whom Dwalin has ever had the privilege to meet. 

The russet mane is most becoming, especially when Dwalin is allowed to run his fingers through it when it's down. Nori's eyes, always full of mischief, are a lovely shade of violet, and grow darker with high emotion, sparkling with arousal, which makes the ring of the iris thin as his pupils swallow the rest. His pretty mouth is always ready to tease, or wrap around Dwalin. And his body… having seen it completely naked enough times and touched it until he knows it by heart and has learned all the places where he can caress with only a single finger and make Nori's breath hitch… his body is absolutely gorgeous to Dwalin's eyes and he wouldn't change a bit. There is strength in Nori's wiry frame, which has muscle if little else, and beauty in his narrow limbs and clever fingers and the way he uses it all, confident and cleved.

Of course, Nori looks the most fetching when his body is stretched around Dwalin's cock, when he takes him into his body, greedy and wanton and eager, wild in his pleasure.


	27. the gift of growing old together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: elderly  
> Tags/Warnings: tooth rotting fluff, Dwalin and Nori growing old together, braids and beads  
> 

In truth Nori had never dared believe that he’d live long enough to see Dwalin’s beard grow white with rare flecks of mithril, to see his own steadily fading russet with its strands of mithril woven through in Dwalin’s marriage braids, like Dwalin’s white was in his.

It was an aching happiness beyond imagining, to grow old with Dwalin, to have not left him alone through some foolish action on his part, to mourn and ache over the years they would not get to share.

Being there for Dwalin, sharing this part of their lives with him, still as in love as ever, deeply committed to one another, it was a gift Nori would give devout thanks for to Mahal for as long as he’s allowed to draw breath. Well worth all the aches and indignities of a body growing old.


	28. from secrets to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: rapid  
> Tags/Warnings: secret relationship, braids and beads, fluff, established nwalin, carved pebblings  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that anyone'll care, but this is the real fic for slot 29.

They are accused of haste, when it all turns from private to public, when Nori finally wears Dwalin’s braids, though he had done so in his heart for decades, and Dwalin proudly has him on his arm, finally being able to show his affection without hiding.

Dori scolds them of being overly hasty, when there has indeed been nothing of the like, only careful deliberation in how they have conducted their relationship.

Caution has been the name of their game, at the heart of everything. Dwalin’s position having not allowed for him to be associated publicly with having a relationship, or even mere relations, with Nori, where Nori’s role as the King’s spy with his light fingered thieving on the side would not have been possible had he been connected to being the beloved of the captain of the guard.

But where they have been secretive and biding their time to reveal their commitment in society, hiding it from the world, they haven’t been so in private. 

In private they have cherished every moment they have managed to glean to be together, and have often burned through pent-up passion quick and bright, only to indulge in the afterglow and a slow and far less hasty second round. They have appreciated the rare gems of chance meetings outside of Ered Luin and the constraints of the hiding they have had to engage in there, out on the road, in the wilds, where they have spent maybe two score days with each other during several decades, cherished days of togetherness without secrets and lies.

Now…

In Erebor Reclaimed Nori is ebullient, ready and quite willing to show and tell everyone who might wish to hear how Dwalin is  _ his _ and he Dwalin’s. Their romance and braiding becomes the stuff of ballads, all based on the erroneous assumption that they only found each other during the Quest, and that Nori reclaimed himself as being worthy in Dwalin’s eyes during it, about how Dwalin learned to see the true self of him, past the sneaking tiefling with too many secrets. When nothing couldn’t be further from the truth.

‘You’ve barely had time for yourselves,’ some say when the two of them start talking about forging stone, ‘You don’t want a pebbling so soon, give it a decade or two,’ others opine.

But they are finally in a stage of their lies where hiding isn’t necessary, where they  _ can _ forge stone, where they have stable lives and a home they should have always had, because Ered Luin had never been the final place for either. They did discuss how it might be better to not have a pebbling because of all the reconstruction, but that had only made them wait for a year after the reclaiming.

Dwalin kisses Nori deeply, feeling the rabid beat of his heart under the palm he has pressed to his chest. ‘Are you sure?’

Nori looks up at him, russet hair spread under him, one hand reaching out to where they have set aside their forging, where the carefully crafted stone waits for love and passion and chisel, for Mahal’s breath.

‘Never been surer.’

Making a pebbling is no quick thing and the joy is well worth the wait, as everything with them has always been.


	29. heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: late  
> Warnings/Tags: character death, mourning, beads and braids  
> 

There comes a time when Nori doesn't come home, and it breaks Dwalin, because of course it does, for Nori is his braided love, his heart, his solid stone.

…and had promised to come home to Dwalin, as he had every time he'd left. 

Maybe they were always going to end here, with Dwalin heartbroken and without a tomb to mourn, just a confirmation that Nori has fallen… something that Nori would never have willingly let anyone take from him had he been alive, would have rather died first, preventing it.

He's never thought that he'd live to experience this, to hold Nori's braids, cut for him and brought with all due reverence, a stone-writ proof that his beloved is gone. They are still like he'd braided them in before Nori had left and one of them has been drenched in blood.

He curses Nori's wandering soul even knowing he'd always loved every single part of him, and he mourns, for Nori and a home that doesn't feel like home anymore. Because while Nori had wandered, he'd been the heart of their home, the steadiness of Dwalin’s life.

No more.


	30. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: married  
> Tags/Warnings: excessive tooth-rotting fluff, all the smut, braids and bead, wedding night, size-queen Nori, author regrets nothing.  
> 
> 
> The ficlet that made the rating go up to Explicit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have been along for the ride during April! These were fun to write and share with all of you. <3

Sitting on the bed with his legs drawn up in front of him, facing away from the headboard, Nori simply couldn’t stop staring at the new braid in his hair, now held carefully in front of his face.

Even after having been courted with all due deliberation and reverence, traditionally enough that no-one could say that they hadn’t done things properly, he had always somehow thought that he’d say or do something which would make Dwalin want nothing to do with him and cast him aside. Yet… here it was, in his hair, a marriage braid, one of a pair, a matching set. His hair braided into a pattern with a strand of Dwalin’s hair wound in with his, like his was in Dwalin’s braids, and closed with a bead Dwalin had quite scandalously kissed at the braiding… and after.

‘Can you stop staring at it and come back here?’ Dwalin asked from behind him on the bed, not truly vexed, sounding merely a little grumpy. His teasing hand, which had come to give Nori’s backside a firm grope further belied his intentions.

Nori shifted in his sitting position so the hand slid to cover one cheek, which Dwalin dutifully squeezed, though there was nothing dutiful about it at heart. He turned his head to look to the side and down to glance at his _husband_. The mere thought stole his breath away, there would be no taking them apart now save for death, as it had been Nori who’d been courted, who’d consented, who had every right to unravel Dwalin’s braids and so dissolve their union, which he would never do. Not even if Dwalin would ask, which was his right. Braided until death and beyond, they were.

He grinned, still giddy and delighted as ever with the sight of a naked and sated Dwalin laying down in their bed, now their _marital bed_.

‘Why, husband of mine, one would think I hadn’t conducted my husbandly duties sufficiently thoroughly.’ He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Dwalin moved, but did not grimace, his body still feeling all the attentions Nori had bestowed him, having taken him exactly how Dwalin liked: first so slow that he’d was sobbing near the end, then quick and hard.

Both of them should have been spent by now, but that didn’t seem to be the case, not with that glint in Dwalin’s eye and the interested hand placed on Nori’s ass.

‘Oh, you were very thorough…’ Dwalin said, shifting a little more, seeming to delight in all the delicious aches Nori had left him with, the way his body had been _used_ to both their satisfaction.

Dwalin’s hand was still on Nori’s right cheek, one bold finger, a big and dry fingertip reaching between as far as it could go and barely brushing over Nori’s woefully neglected hole. ‘But we're not done yet, are we?’

Nori gasped and decided that further contemplation of his new braids could wait, he had the rest of his life for that, but only one wedding night, and neither of them were still so spent that they’d not want to get out of bed the next day, which was Nori’s goal. It would be expected, as well, with such a catch for a husband as Dwalin was, and who was Nori to scoff at tradition?

He shifted closer to Dwalin’s hand.

‘But, darling husband of mine, _my dearest_ …’ he drew out the last, ‘How would you go about it? As my attentions have spent you twice already?’ He asked, teasing, though he knew the answer, and knew well that a cock wasn’t the only thing one could fuck with.

The finger twitched and pressed nearer. Nori’s body fluttered, would take it in even dry, just to have _something_ inside _. To have Dwalin_. He knew that he’d made an undignified sound, but didn’t care. Dwalin had already heard all of the noises he made in bed and out, and he wasn’t responsible for himself when Dwalin had his hands on or in his ass, especially… or when it was his mouth on him there, his cleverly wicked tongue. Which he hoped he might be getting now, for he couldn’t think that Dwalin would think their wedding night complete until he’d had his way with Nori, like Nori’d had him.

He’d first fucked Dwalin in the bath where they’d retreated to from the wedding feast, chased there with good-natured ribbing, though nothing could embarrass either of them, as they’d been fucking each other for three score years before Dwalin had ever courted him. They had washed off, very thoroughly and with deliberation, before Nori had led his husband into their bedroom where he had then fucked him quick and hard, just like they’d both needed.

But now he needed Dwalin and waited for his reply, heat starting to gather low in his gut, knowing that his husband would take care of him and give what was needed.

‘I thought I’d put my mouth on you first and then use my fingers and by then… I think I’d be ready.’ Dwalin’s voice was all decadent promise, a reassuring deep rumble that shook Nori all the way down to his very bones.

Nori closed his eyes, turning his head away, relishing the barely-there touch over his hole, where his body waited to be filled, though he had been satisfied enough by his fucking of Dwalin.

Yet… what was a wedding night, if not for sensuous and heedless indulgence and fucking each other silly so thoroughly neither of them could walk right the next day…

‘I might…’ Nori again pressed closer against Dwalin’s hand, the tip of that big finger now just pressing in the slightest amount where his body was opening up, eager. He heard Dwalin groan as he always did when Nori’s body was so lewd. ‘…be amenable to that. _Husband_.’ He breathed the last, not yet having tired, if he ever could, in calling Dwalin that.

‘Will you call me husband for the rest of the night?’ Dwalin asked, sounding a little amused, but not aggrieved.

Nori pressed backwards, pressing against Dwalin’s hold, taking the tip of his finger in, teasing himself. He glanced over his shoulder again. ‘Maybe…’ he said, voice a gasp. Possessive by nature, he loved that he had something he could call Dwalin now that no-one would ever have the right to besides him.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, but let him have his foolishness. He did _not_ move his hand. Possibly pressed in a bit. ‘Would you rather have my mouth first?’

Nori swallowed. _‘_ Thought you’d never ask _._ ’

‘Come here, then,’ Dwalin said, but didn’t move to withdraw his hand.

‘You’re still holding onto me.’ Nori _did not_ whine, he didn’t.

‘Well, let me have you how I like.’

‘Which would be…’ Then he shivered, because he knew, and because Dwalin’s hand was on him, grasping him firmly, that one finger just barely pressing in, teasing and promising.

‘I’ll show you how.’

They managed it without Dwalin letting go of him through shifting and familiarity, wordless understanding passing between them.

Nori ended up with a fine view of Dwalin’s soft cock, limp but beautiful where it lay, spent. He gasped as Dwalin’s big broad hands held him and settled him into place, his face pressing between his cheeks, with Nori’s legs draped over Dwalin’s upper arms, bent at the knee. It was not the most comfortable position for Dwalin to put his mouth on him, on his hole, as Nori had to try and keep himself up or not have anywhere for his legs to go and he was just going to suggest they shift when Dwalin’s tongue came into play in one slow lick over his hole and there were no more thoughts.

It was delicious to have Dwalin’s tongue on him, swiping over his hole, then playing with his rim, then working him open, making him shudder and gasp. Dwalin’s beard rasping against sensitive skin was another delight, possibly strange, but not to a dwarf. Not to Nori, who enjoyed every part of Dwalin. He could barely think to keep himself from collapsing when he had his mouth on him, not with that mouth and Dwalin’s big hands having a hold on his ass, spreading him open, face pressing between his cheeks and pleasuring him.

The noises Dwalin made were always Nori’s undoing, more than anything. They made Nori lose himself, made his body lax and mind loose focus in anything but how good it felt.

He shouldn’t have worried, as Dwalin read him well, stopping the lovely things he was doing with his mouth just when Nori began to droop forwards, his body so overcome with pleasure it was a chore to keep upright, even with his arms bracing him.

Nori made an indignant sound of protest all the same, when Dwalin stopped, having expertly fucked his hole with his tongue and stoked Nori’s need for more, for fullness and stretch and thrusting. Words were hard to find, but he managed. ‘Why are you stopping?’

‘Fingers next,’ Dwalin said, _promised,_ with a husky voice. His breath was ghosting where Nori knew his hole was fluttering, wet and well-loved, hungry, winking open shamelessly. ‘Need you to shift. Need to see your _face_.’

Nori shifted with some sort of noise announcing his assent, after a bit of grumbling. He ended up where Dwalin had lain, with his husbands strong muscled body stretched between his spread legs, which… Somehow, Nori’s legs ended up over Dwalin’s broad shoulders as he put his mouth back right where it had been, hands grasping his buttocks tight enough to leave marks Nori would feel for days when he sat down… just the way he liked.

‘I thought… you said fingers…’ he gasped disjointedly as Dwalin licked over his hole teasingly, but did not breach, not press inside, not yet, leaving Nori trembling with anticipation.

Dwalin chuckled, his breath almost too much on the sensitive skin around Nori’s hole, all the more from Dwalin’s moustache dragging over it. ‘Eventually,’ he said, a tease and promise. Then he went back to what he’d been doing earlier and more, which was to worry at Nori’s rim and lick into him, fuck him with his tongue and have him squirm.

Nori’s hands grasped at the sheets under him and his heels dug into Dwalin’s back, to squirm closer or away, he couldn’t say, he was overwhelmed to think that this was his _husband_ , whose mouth he had always loved the most exactly where it now was. He shifted closer and heard Dwalin’s pleased grunt. His mouth was making him moan, working him on the edge, making pleasure coil low in his belly. Dwalin could press deeper now, work him better, pleasure him more thoroughly. It was such a pleasure that Nori could do nothing but chant Dwalin’s name as his climax built in him, inevitable.

Nori shook apart in Dwalin’s embrace, with his mouth on him, coming even while he wasn’t completely hard again, couldn’t be.

He felt loose and pliant and loved as Dwalin shifted him, kissing the insides of his thighs as he moved too far away. Yet, he couldn’t protest as he’d been promised fingers and Dwalin always kept his word, in bed and out, but especially in bed. One leg was draped loose over Dwalin’s hip and the pillow under his hips arranged a little, and then the other, so his legs were spread to Dwalin’s liking.

The first finger wasn’t a stretch, not after his body had been worked open so lovingly. Nori loved the slick sound it made, lewd and wet, because Dwalin always used so much oil, almost in excess, unless Nori asked for less. His fingers were big and Nori loved them, and would have eagerly taken them all, taken his whole hand, even if that was a fevered daydream, and he loved the three he would get… because Dwalin knew well how to use them, and was well versed in the limits of Nori’s body and how easily Nori could still try to coax him into going too far into pain. Nori wasn’t tempted to try for more, not tonight. Could barely even think about that with his pleasure-hazed mind.

Two made him feel almost full enough, made his cock twitch in interest and start to feel like it really might be full and aching again before Dwalin was completely done with his ass, although Nori wouldn’t have scoffed at another dry climax, like he’d had from Dwalin’s mouth.

Their wedding night seemed to have an almost aphrodisiac effect on them both, as they couldn’t seem to keep their hands off of each other, and their bodies recovered quicker than seemed possible. Nori didn’t mind in the least.

Dwalin was scissoring his fingers now, pressing errant kisses onto the knee he’d hiked over his shoulder for better access.

He said little, he never did when they fucked, but his actions spoke more than any words ever could have. Usually, Nori spoke enough for both, besides, yet was now content to hold onto his words, and they both gasped and groaned to fill the silence in any case.

Then there were no more thoughts, not when Dwalin crooked his fingers and pressed inside, against that bundle of nerves which made Nori gasp in delight and know he’d definitely come at least one more time this night.

‘Please…’ he gasped, finding his words, at least some of them. ‘Please, Dwalin.’

And Dwalin knew, stroked him inside, kept him spread around those two thick fingers, keeping him pinned with one hand on his hip so he couldn’t even squirm, or thrust, but had to just take it.

It was a delightful agony of enough and not-there-yet.

Nori’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on the bed and found a to-become-familiar braid, which he grasped like it was a lifeline, gentle in his strength despite his delightful distraction.

The sight of it seemed to drive Dwalin wild, because he made a strangled noise. A word, maybe, a plea, a grunt, Nori didn’t know. Because the stroking was now replaced with an unrelenting thrusting of the two fingers, wet with oil, steady and absolutely deliberate.

And words, sweet, to-be-savoured words, a first in their relationship. Not poetic, but words. From Dwalin. While fucking.

‘ _My_ _husband_ … you’re… gorgeous… my braid when I keep you open, when I fuck you… Nori!’ His name was a plea on Dwalin’s mouth, like he was the one being fucked, filled and used and given just what he wanted, the promise of everything. Every few words were punctuated by groans.

‘Three…’ was all Nori managed, wanting more, _needing more_ , gagging for it. His body was on fire again, responding to Dwalin, revelling in it, his cock hardening.

He got his three, but the pace wasn’t any less devastating, if a little slower, to let his body adjust, though he opened up easily, as he always had, always would. For Dwalin. And never to anyone else, ever.

Dwalin broke before Nori could, Nori, who still had one braid in his careful grasp, the other wrenching at the sheets, his body full yet craving for more, ever greedy. He was hard now and throbbing with it, but so was Dwalin, his cock pressing against Nori as he bent down to kiss him with a snarl… after leaving Nori loose and bereft with no fingers inside him at all.

‘Dwalin…’ Nori practically sobbed, overwhelmed, into the whisper’s distance between their lips while Dwalin panted above him, as his hard and leaking, beautiful cock lay between them, trapping Nori’s own, equally hard. He was almost frantic now, but kept the worst words in, just reached out to pull Dwalin down for another kiss to stop himself before he said too much. His words were a plea when the kiss ended, breathy and lost. ‘You’re hard _now_ , so just fuck me… my husband.’

‘Husband…’ Dwalin said, sounding near drunk, making the moment almost innocent with the way he cupped Nori’s cheek with one hand… with fingers still oily from where they’d been inside Nori.

Dwalin pressed their foreheads together and they ached and throbbed together in that moment, overwhelmed that they were at husbands now, having been circling and courting for the longest time, but now braided for life and beyond.

The sweetness did nothing to cool their ardour, to dim passion, as Nori felt and saw when Dwalin pulled away. Nori’s own body was still gaping for fullness, loosened and ready, and he needed to be filled, only Dwalin’s cock would do, now.

Then Dwalin’s lovely, hard, beautiful, gorgeous and big cock was pressing against Nori’s hole, and he felt like he would scream in that moment when it was just pressing against his rim, the tip barely in.

Nori’s whole body shuddered on the brink, as Dwalin breathed raggedly, poised to press deeper into him, to fill him.

‘You’re so… eager for it…’ Dwalin gasped, dragging it on.

‘And you’re slow…’ Nori groused.

Then, Dwalin pressed in with a slow evenness that was needed, though Nori would have gotten him to go quicker, had he wanted, but this was Dwalin’s night as well, and he could relish the slow fill, the sweet stretch.

Nori moaned.

They stopped together to breathe when Dwalin was fully in, when Nori’s legs had been grasped by his hands to keep him pinned and open, to leave marks.

Nori hadn’t let go of his braid and now fiddled with the bead combining their personal crests and family emblems. He was filled to the hilt of the dwarf he loved and bore his braids, as Dwalin bore his, and couldn’t have been more blessed **.**

All the more when Dwalin began to move, slow at first, making their moans and grunts mix together, and eventually quicker, until he slowed again and they were just rocking together, Dwalin barely drawing out.

It was too tender, yet perfect all at once, a suitable climax to this night, them slowing down so they just skimmed the brink of release, interwound.

‘I love you...’ Dwalin gasped into Nori’s neck, over and over, having moved him again, so he now perched on his lap, still full of him, Dwalin’s strong arms holding onto him, fingertips skating the rim where he was stretched deliciously, almost obscenely full of him. ‘Husband…’ was added, not as afterthought, but more like exclamation, Nori felt, with what little power of thought he possessed, being so well pleasured in the moment, _so full_.

Nori all but purred it back, fingers searching until he could grasp one of Dwalin’s marriage braids to hold next to his own. His braided husband groaned when he kissed the beads, stilling Dwalin’s movements in him. Which was fine, because Dwalin wasn’t going anywhere.

_I love you_ was said more than clear enough in that action, but Nori said it aloud as well, breathy and pleased and pleasure-drunk, holding their braids together.

Dwalin’s whole body shuddered under him and in him and he made a needy sound Nori understood all too well.

It was Nori, then, who made love to Dwalin, who took him into his body and gave them both pleasure and a conclusion to this round of lovemaking. He held onto Dwalin’s shoulder with his free hand and then fucked him with deliberate slowness, building them into a shaking climax, so slow they both gasped and cursed with it.

Dwalin made the most affecting desperate grunt that was half a sigh when he came into Nori, as he filled him even fuller. Nori came to the feeling of that, to the feel and sight of Dwalin’s pleasure, more than anything, after a few shallow rocking motions.

‘Stay inside…’ Nori murmured into his husband’s ear as they basked in the afterglow, his body as full of Dwalin as could be wanted. He was draped against Dwalin’s chest, still gently holding onto their braids, stroking the beads with his thumb, other hand still around Dwalin’s neck.

‘I’ll go soft…’ Dwalin sounded well-fucked and utterly content, a little drowsy, a little apologetic, his head resting on Nori’s shoulder.

‘Not right away… and you _know_ how much I like having you inside.’

These words had been exchanged enough times that they flowed easily between them, they were a familiar back and forth that came to them as easy as anything. So Dwalin held him, as he always did, filled with him, dripping with him.

They pressed their foreheads together and breathed together for a time that didn’t need counting, simply basking in being one in heart, body and soul… in braid. Eventually, languidly and infinitely carefully, Nori moved their together-held braids for them both to kiss in reverence, each in turn.

‘I love you,’ Nori said as they had lain down on the bed with him still impaled on Dwalin’s softening cock, resting over him.

Dwalin stroked his hair so gently it ached, resting his chin atop his crown, before he wound his arms across Nori’s back and just held him. ‘I love you as well. Husband.’

And to that Nori fell asleep to, the perfect ending to their wedding night… and the perfect beginning to their first morning as a braided couple, with Dwalin still in him and hard for him.

Nothing had ever been as perfect as that.


End file.
